EL DESEO DE UNA TENTACION
by lovehina
Summary: odio, amor, sexo, free, olvido, tentaciones, soledad, pasion.... son tantas las cosas q siento al verte
1. Chapter 1

EL DESEO DE UNA TENTACION

Capitulo 1

Se miro al espejo del baño pensando en que había fallado, en por que él la había hecho eso, intentando borrar lo que había visto, pero cada día que lo veía lo recordaba y le dolía mucho.

" sakura! Se nos va hacer tarde, y todavía tenemos que pasar por iori y meiling a si que sal del baño ya" decía una joven con el cabello negro y ojos azul marino

"hay ya se, no me tienes que repetir lo mismo, además no es tarde" dijo la joven con cabello color caramelo y los ojos verdes como una esmeralda, azotando la puerta del baño y yéndose para la puerta "ándale tanta prisa tienes, pues ya vamonos"

"deberás contigo, no tienes que ponerte así ok" dijo tomoyo saliendo de la casa y dirigiéndose al carro

Las dos se subieron al carro, un jeep liberty 2006, tomoyo era la que iba manejando, pasaron por sus amigas y se dirigieron al centro comercial a comprar de urgencia y a platicar como siempre. Estaban ya en la cafetería, muy famosa donde casi toda la universidad iba.

"haber sinceramente ahorita estamos urgidas por no tener a alguien tierno y lindo como eriol" dijo iori con una sonrisa y una mirada provocativa

" jajaja no sabes que trabajo me costo conseguir a erio "dijo tomoyo volteando a ver quien venia

"si ya sabemos tu historia pero la verdad no hay nada como shaoran, mi primito jajaja" dijo meiling en burla y volteando a ver a sakura para ver que decía

"hay cállate, no arruines este momento por favor, ya tengo con que toda la escuela hable de mi y de lo que paso en la fiesta" dijo tomando su bebida

"bueno nosotras no te vamos arruinar nada pero el si" dijo iori señalando a un joven muy, muy guapo, con una mirada que derretía a toda mujer, un cuerpazo que hace que caigas ante el ( q exagerada verdad)

Sakura volteo y vio que era shaoran con toda la bola de sus amigos "hay no puede ser, parece que hoy no es mi día de suerte" dijo apurándose a tomar lo suyo "chavas creen que se puedan apurar para irnos de aquí por favor" dijo suplicándoles

"hay sakura no empieces además ahí esta eriol y pues… ya sabes" dijo tomoyo volteando a ver a su novio "además vienen con sus amigos y la verdad la urgencia mata" dijo meiling volteando a ver las pompas de los chavos

"ok si quieren pónganse de acuerdo con ellos pero yo me voy a la casa ok, dame las llaves del carro tomoyo" dijo la chica con tono de enojo

"ok nada mas deja ver que es lo que dice el" dijo parándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a el

"shaoran no mires pero allá esta tu linda sakurita" dijo eriol entono de burla

"si ya vi que ahí esta pero que puedo hacer ella no quiere saber nada de mi" dijo el chico viéndola

"pues sinceramente es ahora o nunca, intenta hablar con ella" dijo volteando a ver que su chica se dirigía hacia el "hola nena, en que te puedo ayudar esta noche" dijo con una mirada de seductor

"hay eriol como eres, pero bueno, quieres que me quede contigo y hacemos cositas, pero también mis amigas quieren hacer cositas con tus amigos" dijo abrazándolo de la cintura y besando su mentón

"jajaja si que aprovechen los chavos, porque con esas preciosuras de mujeres no va haber un no" dijo azoran dándoles señas a los chavos para que vayan a ver a las amigas de tomoyo

"hay gracias shaoran pero tu no corres con suerte, sakura se va a ir2 dijo volteando a ver a su amiga que estaba pagando la cuenta "pero si quieres hablo con ella"

"no yo voy a hablar con ella" dijo viendo a su linda y hermosa ex - novia

"pues suerte" dijo la joven volteando a ver a su novio y dándole besos

Pero en eso tomoyo es interrumpida por una pequeña voz (no es su conciencia)

"tomoyo voy a tomar las llaves d tu bolsa, ya me voy" dijo sakura haciéndole señas y gritándole

"hay no puedo crees que ESTAS me hagan eso, si sabes todo lo que estoy sufriendo" dijo la joven agarrando las llaves, en eso voltea y ve a shaoran caminando hacia ella

"oh por dios " dijo apurándose a llegar a la salida para no hablar con el

"sakura espera por favor, de verdad necesito hablar contigo" dijo sharoan agarrando el brazo de sakura para detenerla

Sakura sintió un cosquilleo, pero con eso también sintió un dolor, muy grande por recordar lo que había visto, no le quedo más remedio que voltear

"shaoran por favor ya basta, ya me canse de todo esta así que suéltame ok" dijo la joven soltándose del brazo de shaoran, él nada mas la mira intentando calmarse para no besarla

"solo déjame arreglar esto por favor te lo pide, no puedo estar así, y no puedo olvidarte" dijo intentando agarrarla de las manos

"quieres arreglarlo pues te diere como aléjate de mi, como se te ocurre decirme que no puedes estar así como piensas eso, y que no puedes olvidarme, pero bien que me olvidaste en brazos de ella verdad, quieres arreglarlo, te lo repito déjame en paz ok adiós" dijo alejándose y dejando al chico parado

Sakura camino como loca hasta llegar al auto se calmo un poco para poder manejar "como te odio li" pensaba limpiándose una lagrima, "hay sakura mejor vete de aquí no vaya hacer que el venga para seguir hablando conmigo" dijo encendiendo el carro y dirigiéndose a su casa, al legar allá sakura decidió meterse a bañar para relajarse y poder dormir pero en eso vio un mensaje en la contestadota

"sera shaoran, eso quiere decir que si le importo" decía hablando sola, apretó el botón y se dispuso a escuchar el mensaje

" tiene un nuevo mensaje piiiiiiiiii: hola monstruo solo quiero decirte que me voy a regresar a tomoeda pero papá se queda a trabajar espero que no hayas destruido la casa con esos piezotes; ya te dije que no le digas así a tu hermana, hija muchos besos y nos veremos pronto adiós" fin del mensaje"

Al escuchar la voz de su familia se puso muy feliz, pero de todas maneras sentía que algo le pesaba y subió a prepararse el baño.

Sakura preparo un baño de burbujas y dejo su camisón cerca para ya irse a dormí, al meterse, se sentía relajada, cerro los ojos y se puso a recordar.

Flash back

La música estaba a todo volumen y no podía escuchar lo que le decía sus amigos

"eriol, donde esta shaoran no lo veo" dijo volteando a todas partes buscándolo, "eriol dime"

Eriol estaba bailando con su novia y estaba muy concentrado en eso hasta que sintió los gritos de su amiga

"subió, supongo que esta en una habitación" dijo no perdiendo la vista de su novia que lo provocaba

Sakura busco las escaleras y subió y espero no ver lo peor

"que hice" dijo el chico alejándose de su novio

"que pasa bebe, que sucede" dijo tomoyo acercándose a el para oírlo mejor

"es que shaoran esta con otra vieja y esta cachondeando con ella por que pensó que sakura no iba a venir y yo mande a sakura a la habitación donde el esta" dijo tomando la mano de su novia para ir a detener a sakura.

"Donde podrás estar" pensaba la joven buscando en cada habitación, hasta que llego a que tenia una flor en la puerta, la abrió y vio a su amado en la cama, encima de la OTRA besándola y manoseándola.

"sakura espera" dijo eriol pero ya era demasiado tarde, sakura estaba impactada, no lo podia creer, shaoran al ver la luz que entra volteo para decirles que cierran la puerta pero vio a su novia, se paro rapido pero sakura ya no queria saber nada de el

Fin del flash back

Sakura se sentia mal por eso, no se habia dado cuenta que habia derramado lagrimas, ella estaba muy concentrada hasta que escucho como tocaban la puerta muy fuerte.

Continuara...

Nota: espero que les guste este fic, va a estar muy bueno tiene muchas esenas candentes, claro se veran en uno q otro capitulo, por favor lealo y diganme si les gusta, enserio q esta muy bueno este fic


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Sakura bajo las escaleras corriendo para ver quien era, abrió la puerta y ve a un hombre parado con la cabeza abajo, era un hombre muy guapo.

Sakura esta impresionada ella pensaba que era shaoran pero no

"oh por dios, que haces aquí, pensé que ibas a llegar hasta mañana" dijo abrazando a su hermano

"tranquila monstruo, no quiero que me rompas la espalda" dijo intentando zafarse del abrazo de si hermana

"pásate, y papa cuando regresa, cuéntame como te fue en el viaje" los dos caminaron hacia la cocina

"bien me fue muy bien, papá va regresa dentro de unos meses mas por su trabajo y tu como andas ya arreglaste todo con shaoran o todavía tienen problemas" dijo el joven sirviéndose un poco de agua

"terminamos, shaoran y yo terminamos, pero estoy bien, sabes es mejor que descansemos, supongo que vas a ver lo de tu trabajo" dijo subiendo las escaleras, su hermano la seguía.

"y dime como te fue viviendo con tomoyo, de seguro hicieron cochinada verdad, oye mañana sales de vacaciones, por lo de semana santa verdad ya pensaron a donde van a ir" dijo su hermano dirigiéndose a si alcoba, sakura ya casi se metía a la suya

"si hicimos muchas porquerías, no se lo que vamos hacer pero luego te aviso ok, que descanses" los dos se metieron a descanar, sakura lo que mas odiaba eran las vacaciones por que casi siempre se iba con shaoran y sus amigos, pero puede que eso no cambie.

A la mañana siguiente sakura no escucho el despertador así que se le hizo tarde como siempre

"maldición, otra vez se me hizo tarde" dijo la joven parándose de la cama, se cambio la ropa interior, agarro unos jeans, una blusa de tirantes, color vino y unas sandalias, paso al baño a lavarse la cara, cepillarse los dientes, se hizo una media cola, se puso brillo labial, agarro sus lentes y bajo las escaleras muy deprisa

"se te hizo tarde verdad monstruo, no vas a desayunar" dijo su hermano poniendo fruta en un toper para que se lo lleve su hermana (que tierno)

"si se me hizo tarde ya me voy, no puedo desayunar, me comprare algo en el camino ok nos vemos" dijo abriendo la puerta para irse, su hermano la alcanzo.

"toma prepare esto para ti, cuídate y maneja con cuidado y si van a salir de vacaciones me avisas ok" le dio un beso en la frente y dejo que su hermana se fuera, al llegar a la escuela, se encontró a shaoran, platicando con ESA, estaciono el carro y se bajo como si no hubiera visto nada, caminando hacia la entrada se encontró a tomoyo.

"como dormiste tomoyo, de seguro muy bien verdad" dijo sakura en tono de burla

"pues dormí muy pero muy bien, tu también podrías dormir bien si estuvieras con esa personita que según tu odias" dijo la chica mirándola con burla

"pues fíjate que no necesito a esa persona ya que mi hermano llego ayer en la noche" dijo abriendo la puerta de la universidad

"llego touya que bueno, creo que ya se metió el profesor al salón" las dos jóvenes se apuraron para que no les cerraran la puerta

" a ver muchachos yo se que mañana salen de vacaciones pero por desgracia no nos podemos atrasar en la materia así que les voy a dejar tarea" dijo el profesor caminando de un lado a otro

Sakura estaba muy atenta viendo la ventana, no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía el profesor, ella recordando de su primer rapidin que tuvo con shaoran debajo de las gradas.

Flash back

Sakura estaba esperando a que shaoran terminara de contestar un examen, llevaban un mes de novios, pero para ella era como un año

"si lo se touya, se que es tarde, se que esta lloviendo y que se hizo de noche pero shaoran me va a llevar, no te preocupes ok" colgó la joven, ella volteaba a ver si ya había terminado el examen, en eso vio a shaoran salir

"hey como te fue, como sentiste el examen" dijo acariciando su mano

"no se, sentí el examen un poco pesado pero espero que me vaya bien" dijo tomándola de la mano y dándole un beso

"es mejor que me vayas a dejar para que no se nos haga tarde" dijo caminando hacia la salida

"espera, no te gustaría aventurarte" dijo el joven viéndola seductoramente

"aventurarme! Como" dijo la joven viéndolo

"ven yo te enseñare" le tomo la mano y caminaron por los salones, buscando cual estaba vació, pero como había clases en la tarde, pues corrían con mala suerte

"a donde vamos shaoran" dijo aforrándose a el

"a donde te llevare…" se quedo pensando

"ya se adonde….ven" dijo llevándola hacia fuera

"shaoran esta lloviendo, no manches" dijo la joven intentando regresar

"espera, te llevare a un lugar para no mojarnos" pasaron por las canchas de fútbol americano y la llevo a las gradas, se metieron para no mojarse

"shaoran estas loco, como se te ocurre esto" dijo viéndolo fijamente a la cara

" si estoy loco, pero por estar a tu lado, por poseerte" dijo viéndola

Los dos se miraron, sakura sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, ella veía como la observaba, aquella mirada prometía comérsela viva. Shaoran trataba de mantener el control, una ola de excitación prohibida recorrió su cuerpo. Se le seco la boca y trato de tragar saliva.

El agacho la cabeza poco a poco, saber lo que ocurriría después era una tortura deliciosa. Sakura noto que el se fijaba en sus labios, después shaoran la beso.

Le flaquearon las piernas, el introdujo la lengua en la boca de sakura y al respirar, ella inhalo el aroma de la lluvia mezclado con la loción. Sus pechos se rozaban y shaoran la agarro por la cintura para atraerla hacia si y que sakura pudiera sentir su excitación.

Sakura no pudo contener un gemido, el la beso de nuevo, el acariciaba sus senos y sus gemidos lo volvían loco, le quito la blusa y le desabrocho el brasiere y besando sus pezones inhalando el aroma de sus dulces pechos, cuando sintió que ella se estremecía respiro hondo.

"no puedo acercarme mas" dijo el "debes estar helándote"

"no tengo nada de frió" dijo ella y le acaricio la mejilla "yo tampoco puedo acercarme a ti todo lo que quiero"

El la acostó en el pasto con cuidado, el se quito la camisa y presiono su pecho contra sus senos de sakura, la sensación era indescriptible, el sabia que era inexperta, pero era como si siempre la hubiera deseado, estando con ella se sentí aseguro, poseerla lo haría sentir completo, la beso una vez mas, le metió la mano bajo su falda y bajo su ropa interior para sentir su húmeda excitación, acaricio los pétalos de su feminidad y la preparo deslizando un dedo en su interior. Ella no dejaba de acariciarle el pecho y los hombros, shaoran llevo la mano hasta el centro de su deseo, se desabrocho los jeans y ella lo recibió con tanta delicadeza que el pensaba que iba a estallar.

Le bajo la falda y dejo al descubierto su piel pálida, ella lo miro sus ojos expresaban mucha pasión y cierta aprensión que el noto que trataba d ocultar

"yo nunca…" el le cubrió los labios con el dedo "losé" dijo "yo te protegeré" le prometió.

Se introdujo en su interior y acallo sus gemidos con un beso, la miro a los ojos y supo que se pertenecían.

Fin del flash back (no fue un rapidin)

Sakura seguía pensando en eso hasta que escucho el ruido que todos hacían al salir

"sakura estas bien, es que te quedaste como ida" decía tomoyo agitando su mano para que la viera

"hay si perdón tomoyo es que me quede pensando en …" dijo parándose y caminando a lado de su amiga a los casilleros

"pensabas en shaoran verdad, vamos tienes que perdonarlo o tienes que olvidarlo tu decides sakura, pero ya no te atormentes" dijo la joven buscando sus cosas para llevárselas

"si lo se pero créeme es muy difícil perdonarlo y olvidarlo, mejor dime a donde vamos a pasar nuestras lindas vacaciones" dijo cerrando su casillero

"pues en la hacienda de mi mama, claro va a ir eriol, shaoran, tu y yo" dijo volteando a verla

"va a ir shaoran, vamos tomoyo no me hagas esto, tu sabes…"

"sabes sakura a veces me cansas con eso de que no quieres verlo, supéralo quieres, el va a ir, y no va a pasar nada que tu no quieras que pase" dijo la joven un poco molesta y poniendo gestos

"bueno pero no van a ir ni meiling, ni iori verdad" dijo la joven comiéndose la fruta que le puso su hermano

"no pueden y no te preocupes no va a ir ESA" dijo tomoyo dirigiéndose a su segunda clase, cuando vieron que había un letrero en la puerta

" queridos alumnos se les comunica que a partir de las 12 se suspenden clases, que tengan unas bonitas vacaciones. Atentamente la directora"

"jajaja no lo puedo creer lo bueno que nada mas vamos a tener esa clase y ya" dijo sakura metiéndose a su clase

Paso su clase muy rápido, al salir de su salón vio a eriol parado esperando a tomoyo y pensó y que shaoran también la estaba esperando.

"hola amor lista para irnos, recuerda que tenemos que hacer la maleta para irnos hoy en la tarde" dijo eriol sujetando a tomoyo y besándola. "supongo que también vas a ir verdad sakura, además si no vas mi amigo se va a sentir muy triste" dijo burlándose de ella

"eriol no empieces" dijo tomoyo pegándole para que se calmara

"no te preocupes tomoyo, por cierto a que hora nos vamos" dijo la joven caminando con ellos hacia la salida principal

"pues nos vamos como las 6 de la tarde para poder descansar ahí, y para aprovechar las vacaciones bien, pero no te preocupes nosotros pasamos por ti ok, cuídate y me hablas por si ya no quieres ir, y llévate ropa cómoda ok" dijo su amiga caminando junto a su novio

Sakura camino hasta su carro pero en eso sintió una mano que la sujetaba por la cintura, ella volteo y vio a shaoran.

"tonto me asustaste, quítate" dijo la joven intentando quitárselo de encima

"me quitare pero antes tengo que hacer algo" dijo viéndola a los ojos fijamente

El la aferro a el, la beso con pasión y un poco desesperado, le introdujo la lengua y ella lo acepto, ella lo abrazo del cuello, su beso duro un poco mas de dos minutos, cuando ella reaccionó se separo bruscamente de el.

"maldita sea shaoran que te pasa por que haces eso, que no ves que trato de olvidarte" se volteo y se subió a su carro y se dirigió a su casa, shaoran nada mas veía como se alejaba el auto.

nota: espero que les guste este capitulo, muchas gracias a las personas que lo leen y ojala que me den sugerencias sobre como explico las cosas todo con lujo de detalle o que, de verdad me gustaria que me den consejos y q me dejen rws. gracias


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió la puerta de su casa "touya ya llegue, que crees si nos vamos a ir d e vacaciones" dijo la joven buscando a su hermano

"y a donde van a ir" dijo su hermano saliendo del baño

"vamos a ir a la hacienda de la mama de tomoyo, van a pasar por mi como a las 6, te parece bien" dijo la joven caminando a su recamara

"pues no puedo oponerme pero prométeme que me vas hablar cuando llegues ok" dijo su hermano caminando hacia la cocina "oye te preparare algo para que comas en el camino"

Sakura saco su maleta, y toda la ropa del closet para ver cual se iba a llevar

"tomoyo me dijo que me llevara ropa cómoda, entonces tengo que descartar los vestidos de noche" decía mientras guardaba las cosas

"me llevara jeans, blusas, playeras, una que otra falda, tenis, sandalias, botas, una que otra zapatilla, maquillaje, mi alasiadora, dos toallas y un traje de baño… creo que es todo" decía la joven mientras intentaba cerrar su maleta

"la verdad espero distraerme y ojala que no pase nada" decía la joven un poco triste.

Pasaron las horas, sakura revisaba una y otra vez la maleta para cerciorarse que no le faltara nada y su hermano subía y bajaba las escaleras para recordarle que no se le olvidaba nada, por fin llego el momento de irse.

"sakura ya llegaron por ti" dijo su hermano agarrando la cena de su hermana para que comiera algo

"hay ya voy" dijo sakura mientras bajaba las escaleras jalando su maleta "bueno ya me voy, te cuidas y no hagas cochinadas en la casa" decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hermano

"jajaja eso yo te lo tenia que decir, cuídate mucho monstruo, toma te prepare esto, háblame cuando llegues ok y también cuando vayas a regresar" dijo su hermano despidiéndose de ella.

Su hermano le abrió la puerta a sakura, ella iba entretenida viendo el suelo, pero cuando alzo la mirada vio que shaoran la estaba esperando, ella se quedo impresionada.

"adiós touya, nos vemos después" dijo el joven agitando la mano

"que haces por que viniste por mi, que no iba a venir tomoyo" dijo la joven molesta

"iban a venir pero se adelantaron, deja ayudarte" shaoran puso la maleta en la cajuela y le abrió la puerta del carro a sakura, el se subió y se dirigieron a su destino.

"oye sakura ya que estamos solos me gustaría aclarar lo que paso" dijo el joven volteando a verla y viendo el camino

"shaoran en verdad no quiero que me aclares nada, yo… deseo olvidar esto y no quiero hablar de esto ok" dijo sakura cruzándose de brazos

"ok si no quieres hablar de esto entonces pon el tema" dijo sin perder la vista en el camino

"cuanto tiempo nos vamos hacer para la hacienda de la mama tomoyo" dijo sakura

"como 1hr y 30min, por que no quieres estar conmigo o ya no aguantas"

"jajaja no es que…." Sakura se quedo callada pensando en que decir

"huele bien, trajiste algo de comer" dijo shaoran volteando a verla

"ahh si se me olvido mi hermano me lo preparo, quieres" dijo sonriéndole

"si, pero el problema es que me lo vas a tener que dar en la boca" decía mientras conducía

"mmm… bueno ya que" sakura agarro un bocado y mientras shaoran volteaba ella se lo daba

Sakura se sentía nerviosa, no sabia que hacer ni que decir… ella sabia que iba hacer un camino muy largo y que tarde o temprano sacarían el tema al aire.

Al llegar al rancho sakura noto que esta oscureciendo… el rancho era hermoso… tenia una pradera toda verde… establos… una pequeña granja… una cabaña al lado de un pequeño lago… una casa muy grande que era la principal… todo era hermoso

"hola sakura que bueno que viniste" dijo su amiga agarrándola del brazo

"como querías que faltara a estas vacaciones" dijo sakura sonriéndole a su amiga y dándole una mirada matadora

"eriol ayuda a shaoran a meter las maletas por favor" dijo tomoyo llevándose a su amiga adentro "ven te voy a enseñar donde vas a dormir"

"veo que viniste muy cómodo shaoran, que se me hace que se pararon en una gasolinera a fajonearse verdad" dijo su amigo agarrando las maletas

"cállate imbecil… pero la verdad eso me hubiera gustado, aunque no puedo negar que el camino fue incomodo pero al menos me trato bien" dijo cargando la maletas que faltan

Los chicos se metieron a la casa y se dirigieron a las habitaciones a dejar las maletas, shaoran traía la de sakura así que eso seria un motivo más para intentar arreglar las cosas

"te pongo tu maleta aquí" decía shaoran mientras sakura estaba en el baño

"gracias que amable eres por decirlo así" dijo sakura asomando la cabeza

"no te preocupes no me pienso meter a tu habitación sin tu autorización" dijo shaoran serio

Al escuchar eso, sakura se estremeció y no dudo en decirle _adelante quédate conmigo me haces falta… quiero ser tuya de nuevo _"gracias lo tendré en mente" dijo sakura sonriéndole " vas a acompañarnos a tomar afuera"

"si de hecho ya voy para allá quieres que te espere" dijo shaoran acercándose a ella

Shaoran con sus dedos recorrió su calida espalda haciendo que ella se excitara un poco y sintiera su calor… se acerco mas a ella poso su boca en su cuello dándole suaves besos haciendo que sakura suspirara… shaoran la toma de la cintura haciendo que volteara pegándola a su cuerpo para que sintiera la excitación que emana su cuerpo de el… sakura sentía calida respiración, sus caricias que hacían que ella se estremeciera, ella deseaba mas y lo sabia… pero si continuaba eso lo iba a lamentar…

"Sakura yo me detendré cuando tu me digas" decía shaoran viéndola a los ojos

"no te detengas" dijo sakura tomándolo del cuello y haciéndole una invitación besándolo para el supiera que su cuerpo lo necesitaba, shaoran la cargo sin dejar de besarla pero hubo un momento en que sakura se quedo quieta, no movía su boca, ella lo deseaba pero no estaba lista y no después de lo sucedido.

Sakura se separo de shaoran y le dijo "detente… no puedo continuar con esto… yo… yo necesito tiempo"

Shaoran se le quedo viendo afirmo con la cabeza y se fue

Tomoyo vio a shaoran salir de la habitación de su amiga

"sakura estas bien" dijo tomoyo viendo a su amiga sentarse en la orilla de cama con las lagrimas sobre su cara

Tomoyo se acerco a ella "sakura que pasa, te hizo daño, te obligo a tener relaciones"

Sakura nadas negaba con la cabeza "es que todavía lo amo… pero no puedo perdonarlo todavía, yo se que esto te molesta por que te lo repito todo el tiempo pero…"

"sabes sakura eres mi amiga y te voy a apoyar en todo" dijo tomoyo abrazándola

"es que me siento muy mal… pero no te preocupes ve y diviértete yo me voy a quedar aquí"

"como crees tu eres mi amiga y no te pienso dejar así" dijo tomoyo acurrucando a su amiga para consolarla

Por otro lado shaoran y eriol estaban tomando afuera esperan a que bajaran las chavas

"estas cansado verdad" dijo eriol mirando la luna

"si estoy cansado de que sakura me rechace, de que me diga que ya no quiere nada conmigo, aunque muestre lo contrario pero ya no se que mas hacer" dijo shaoran viendo la ventana de sakura

"ella te quiere pero a veces nosotros tenemos que hacer sacrificios… es como tomoyo… ella me quiere tanto, es muy comprensible con todo pero hay que saber que decir y que hacer para que ella no mal interprete las cosas y para que no desconfié de uno" decía eriol tomándole a la cerveza (ojo… espero que le hayan entendido a esta línea)

"wow wow espera un momento… estoy muy tomado por haber entendido eso o simplemente estas hablando por hablar" dijo shaoran viéndolo

Eriol empezó a caminar a la casa "piensa lo que quieras te lo dejo abierto"

Shaoran se quedo un poco sacado de onda por lo que había dicho, volvió a mirar a la pequeña terraza de sakura y vio que ella estaba de pie en la oscuridad… la vio mirar ambos lados y verla desatar los tirantes del camisón y permitir q se deslizara hasta el suelo, no pudo evitar contener la respiración. Ella no sabia que el la estaba observando. Se sentía como un mirón, pero aunque lo hubiera intentado, no habría podido mirar hacia otro lado. La luz de la luna resaltaba sus curvas. Ella se recogió el cabello de la nuca, y al hacerlo arqueo la espalda y saco los pechos. El muro del balcón ocultaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo, pero shaoran lo recordaba. También recordaba una noche en la que ambos ardían de deseo.

nota: quien sabe como hacer q me lleguen mas rws es que me dijeron que tengo que cambiar lago pero no se alguien me puede ayudar por favor


End file.
